The start of a new beginning
by AshtinxTwilight
Summary: Bella is turned into a vampire after Edward left her in new moon.She has very little memory of her human life. now is starting high school again in Forks after 100 years. What happens when the Cullen family shows up. Disclaimer.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't want you anymore… _

Where had I heard that before?

Does that tie as to why I am here on the forest floor burning? Why am I on fire? Why are my eyes not open.

All the thoughts filled my head as I waited for the burning to end. I knew nothing of what I was or where I was. I could hear everything around me. A teenager and her boyfriend walking in the park talking about love. Have I ever been in love? Yes…. I was in love… But with who? Who am I in love with?

The questions filled my burning head. Instead of this pain I am adding to the pain I am already in I decided to count. ..

As I was at 2,000,769,123 The burning began to lessen. My toes now felt normal. Then up my legs until finally I was fully burn free. But now a new burn sat in, in my throat now. My eyes flew open I looked around at the forest I had been burning in for three days. As I looked at the world around me a scent swirled around me. I could smell the smell of what I now recognized as blood. I looked up and saw the eyes of a mountain lion. As I looked my prey in the eyes venom filled my mouth. I jumped up instantly into a crouch. And lunged for my lunch.

I knew I was alone. And I knew I was not always alone. From my I.D. in my back pocket I knew my name was Isabella Swan. But i though Bella was much more appealing to others so I went with that name. I stayed in the woods for a long time. 50 Years actually. But once I was able to venture out into the real world I did just that. I grabbed the ATM card i had in my back pocket for all thos years and slid it into the ATM, Luckily i had guessed the code right. I Noticed that i had a bunch of money saved up that had been building interest. It now had tripled in size, Obviously I had a collage fund. That was now going to be the fundings of my life. As i glanced around at the other people i realized that i was in need of a new wardrobe. As i took a my card, slipping it back into my back pocket i began walking at the pace of the humans around me. Knowing i could go much faster. As i looked over into the street it dawned on me that i was in need of a car.

I went to a used BMW dealer, Purchasing a red C5. It looked like it had some speed. I payed in cash not wanting to be tied to any one place or to any person. I still had the feeling that i was abandoned.

As time went on i grew to realize that human blood held no interest to me. I had a strange feeling that it was wrong to have someone who looked so much like me, Someone whom i was once like for dinner. The thought repulsed me.

It had been fifty years, meaning i had been a vampire for one hundred years now. My powers were progressing. I have the power of mind reading. I could see the thoughts of everyone around me. But i also had the power to turn this off and on.

As i took my first step back into Forks high school i took a deep breath. The scent of Vampires in the air. A smile grew on my face. It would be nice to have someone to talk to again.

As i walked into my first period classroom and noticed a pair of topaz eyes that matched mine. I smiled and walked over to the small pixie like girl with spiky hair. She seemed to be in shock, Maybe she had suspected that she would find no other vampires, Let alone another vegetarian.

"Hello, My name is Isabella Swan, But please call me Bella." my voice rang like bells. My tone was warm and welcoming.

"Bella?!" she almost shouted, She instantly had her arms around me squeezing me tight.

This made me uncomfortable. I easily pulled out of her embrace. She stared at me with shocked eyes. I looked into the liquid topaz eyes and half smiled.

"I'm sorry But do i know you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Like it? Review (:**

The pixie like girls face fell. I could see her eyes sadden. she put her arm on mine. As if to make me remember.

"Bella it's me.. I'm Alice" her voice was shaky and low. Her bell like yell was now gone and had turned into a sad voice that was heart breaking to hear.

"Uh.. I'm sorry i believe you have the wrong Bella." I stated with a confused look in my face. All the years i was a vampire i was alone.. I was alone in the forest. I was alone in all the other high schools i had been to. Why was this girl now saying she knew me?

"Bella Bella no.. no what happened to you? Did he hurt you so much you have to act like you don't know me?" Her blurt of words interrupted my thoughts. I looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"Alice," i began with a soft tone.

"I'm sorry but i do not know who you are... I have been alone for one hundred years now. I believe you have the wrong Bella." i finished off with my soft tone more confident. She did not know who i was, as i did not know who she was.

"Bella." She shook me. Her eyes would have been spilling tears if it was possible.

She blanked out. Her eyes looked straight forward as if she was spacing off. I shook her immediately "Alice, Alice are you alright?" I decided to use my power. Invading her thoughts. She was obliviously having a vision of the future. Vision was of Myself. Siting in what looked like a mansions living room. She was next to me as a man walked into the room. He had reddish brown hair, put into a messy style. He was the most beautiful thing i have ever seen. His features were all perfect. "Hello" I said in the vision "My Name is Isabella Swan. Are you Alice's brother?" he instantly sunk to his knees. He put his hands in his face and began whispering "Bella? My Bella?"

Her thoughts then went to another scene. I was guessing that it was from the past. Because instead of topaz eyes i had chocolate brown eyes. This caught me off guard. Did she know me when i was human. Instead of listening to the rest of her thought i stopped turning off the skill i was using.

"You knew me when i was human." It was suppose to come out as a question but i sounded more like a statement.

She nodded and half smiled. "Yes i did Bella" her voice was comforting now.

"No." i said my voice sharp and icy, She would not have known me. How? She was not human. And if she did why did she leave me? Why did she leave me there on the forest floor to burn in my personal hell all alone..

"You did not know me, Don't try and fool me." my voice was now defensive. I was not one to get played.

She took my arm pulling me out of the classroom, Now pulling me to the parking lot. "Bella" she said as we reached her car she opened the passenger door for me. I sat in the car, not wanting to hurt her feelings more. As she got in the drivers side she started the engine. I looked up at her with weary eyes.

"Were are you taking me?" i said in a low voice.

"To see my father." she responded keeping her eyes on the road the whole time she drove. I sat in the passenger seat and let my thought drift to my life before i moved back to Forks. The things i did alone. All the years of silence.

The engine stopped. She pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened her door. "Come on" she whispered before she shut the door. I did as she had told me. Getting out of the car swiftly. As we walked up to the door i noticed that she more or less danced as a way of transportation. I was so occupied by the way she moved i did not realize we that we had made it inside. I Looked around the strange home. It was large and open. Giant windows taking up most of the walls.

"Father!" she shouted up the stairs.

As he came down the steps his jaw dropped open he was about to speak when Alice interrupted.

"This is Bella. She has no memory of her human life." Her voice was low and broken again. Why was she so upset by the fact that i knew nothing about my human life. Her father starred at me for a wile before he spoke.

"I am Dr. Cullen." his words came out as if he was shocked.

**Ohh what will he tell Bella? Will he tell her about Edward? What about when he comes home? Tune in to the chapter three to find out. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review (: sorry this took so long, I will post 4 and maybe 5 tonight also (: ( well i will try)**

"Hello Dr. Cullen" I put a smile on my face although i was still wondering why this family cared so much. Most encounters i had with other vampires they did not act this way. How odd...

I extended my hand to shake his he did the same. As we shook hands ha stopped moving his hand but held onto mine. His face was full of wonder.

"I.. I'm sorry have i upset you and your family?" i said my voice was now the one that was low and shaky, Seeing them in pain made me feel as though i was putting them in the pain. I decided to use my power. Invading his thoughts.

In his thoughts they were of me again,

Sitting in what seemed to be the same room, I had chocolate brown eyes and he was sewing up my cut arm. I had a mix of pink icing and blood on my shirt, i stopped listing to his thought

Why did they think that they knew me when i was human. He could see that i was now upset by his thoughts.

"You can read minds?" he asked his voice curious now.

"Yes" i responded cold and icy. "Why are you thinking of me with Brown eyes?" my voice was furious now. "And why am i hurt in your thoughts?" My voice was harsh. As i noticed how upset i was becoming. I hated it when i got angry. I never allowed myself to get that way.

As i took my hand away from his putting it in the pockets of my jacket. His eyes saddened. As he spoke i felt a feeling of tranquil run over me.

"Bella.." he spoke soft and low suddenly he broke off. As another man walked into the room. He walked over to Alice's side putting an arm around her.

"Jasper" Alice's voice was now calm as a smile spread across her face.

As the Jasper looked up at me. His jaw dropped, His eyes wide open

"Bella?" he asked his voice still in shock. I looked into his eyes with a sad smile. "Yes I'm Bella, and you are Jasper correct?" my sad smile was still on my face.

"Yes that is me but you knew that.." his word had been interrupted by Alice."Jasper this is Bella, She remembers nothing of her human life.." she looked up into his eyes, His face fell i began to feel nervous. Why had they reacted this way every time she had said that?

She put her lips to his ears, She whispered "I know Jasper," as she took her lips away from his ear he placed his hand on my arm he smiled a warm smile. The tranquil feeling filled the room once again, Suddenly two more people walked into the room, The male was bulky with muscle, The female was blond and she looked like the cover of a sports illustrated girl. I smiled warmly. "Hello I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella." i raised my hand waving. The male walked up to me pushing Jasper's arm off my own. He took me in his harms, Giving me a bone crushing hug. I felt Insecure immediately

Physical contact again? Why was this family touching me?

"Emmett!" Alice shouted suddenly his arms dropped and he turned to her his face was confused. "Oh come on Alice, Hes not here and i missed her." he was interrupted by Alice again "This is Bella she doesn't remember her human life" She put emphasis on Doesn't as if i would remember him if i did. I looked at them all now. "Why does this keep happening?" i asked looking at all the friendly faces that had looked as if they knew me. Alice walked to my side, ignoring my question. "This is Rosalie and Emmett." she pointed at the two people that walked into the room. "Hello." i said Emmett looked sad. His boyish way of showing it made me giggle. Rosalie looked angry?

I smiled as they both looked confused. Emmett took my hand with a smile. "So Bella.. Wanna play some video games?" his boyish way of speaking made me giggle again. I nodded and he pulled me to the couch as he started his x-box 360. He handed my a controller with a smile.

We played Gears of war for about an hour. He was smiling wide as we played. I had barley noticed Alice at my side. She was now pulling me up. "Bella we need to leave. Lets go to your house." My face fell, I liked it here.. But oh well. "Alright." she was pulling me out the door when Emmett said. "Why is she leaving?" his voice was sad. "Edward is coming." She stated then we ran to the car. She sped away, driving to my house.


	4. Chapter 5

This is gonna be in Edward's point of view. So I'm not sure how its gonna go.

Review (:

**EPOV:**

Why am i still here...

He thought to himself as Kaylee went to the restroom. I know how this went over last time.. Bella was dead.. She was gone and now that we came back to Forks i knew that... I had made a trip to the cemetery every night.

His thoughts drifted back to the night he made the foolish mistake to walk to the cemetery of Forks...

_'Forks cemetery' the brass sign had in big letters. As i walked into the graveyard i looked at all the names of the people i had known. Jessica...Tyler...Mike.....Ben.... then i stopped looking down on Charlie's grave. _

_Charlie Swan _

_!965-2020_

"_Beloved Kind Man"_

_was all it wrote.. Why had Bella not put something nice on there? Like 'Beloved Father.' If i was there to help her i would have made her do something more elegant. _

_Then as i turned my head ever so slightly i saw it.. Right next to Charlie's grave. It was not a clean as his but the name clearly read. _

_Isabella Marie Swan._

_1989-2007_

"_Bless her, may her soul rest in peace"_

_2007? She died at 18.. She died after i left her.. I killed her... May her soul rest in peace? Why not may she rest in peace.... _

_I knelt down putting my knees to her gravestone, putting my hands on my face._

"_Im so sorry Bella... I love you." Then he turned standing up and walked away... he got into his car ans sped home.. Searching on the Internet he found the newspaper article.. _

"_Isabella Swan Gone missing." then_

"_Body not found. Bear attack is suspected. Pronounced dead."_

_He flipped off the screen. Sinking to his knees and sobbing dry broken sobs. _

_He now returned to the gravestone every night. Laying fresh flowers for his love..._

Reality sat back in as Kaylee walked back into her living room. Wearing the blue blouse that he had bought for her.

"You look beautiful love." He looked up at her with his crooked smile. His smile that never made it to his eyes..

She looks like Bella today.. My Bella... he thought to himself as he pictured Bella in Kaylee's place.

Her cheeks Flushed a brilliant red. His heart almost broke..

"Bella..." he whispered to low for human ears to catch.

He then stood up glancing at the clock, "I better go, See you tomorrow?" he smiled taking her in his arms and pressing his icy cold lips to her hair before he walked out of the house. Walking at casual speed to his car. As he started the engine he heard the purr of his classic Volvo. He sped away. As the thoughts of his family now filled his mind. He was now shocked at the sight he was seeing.

"_Hello I'm Isabella Swan"_ _her beautiful voice rang as she spoke. Her eyes a liquid topaz._

He saw in Alice's thoughts. He pushed his foot to the floor. Speeding home. He passed his sisters car on the way as he looked up he saw _her_. He saw his Bella...

He sped up racing into the Cullen driveway. He jumped out of his car running up to the door. Images of Bella filled his mind from the thoughts of his family but it was not his Bella it was Bella with Topaz eyes.. A vampire..

"What Is going on!" he Yelled, looking around at the faces of his family.

"Edward.." Esme began. He looked her in the eyes and shouted

"Why? Why did she leave? Why would you let Alice take her away now? Did Alice know about this? Is that why she wanted to come back to this dammed place?" he spat. Forks was not his choice it was Alice's.

"Edward.. Bella... She.. She cant remember her human life..." Jasper whispered.

He sunk to his knees. Why? Why was this happening? He thought to himself.

Then his family began to explain to him what they knew.

**Edward has a girlfriend? But now that Bella is back what will happen? Review Review Review (:**


	5. Chapter 6

**BPOV: **

As Alice drove me home I thought back to what her reasoning as to why I had to leave was. She had told Emmett _"Edward is on his way" /i_

_Then as if the words had been magic they dropped the subject. Who was Edward? I knew he was Alice's brother but why was it that if he was in the house I could not be? _

_Then as if lightning struck, As if the lights had just been turned around it happened. _

_I awoke in a blur. The night had been filled with nightmares of the ballet studio. James took me into the mirrored room to kill me just as he bit me I woke up. _

_As I sat up on the bed breathing hard. I felt cool arms around me out of tiredness I froze, a scream was about to escape my lips when his lips pressed to my ears. " Shh.. Bella your alright it was just a dream I'm here now love." Edward's low velvet voice in my ear calmed me. His lips pressed to my temple now and all my fears melted away. _

_As I came out of the flashback I froze, Alice stopped the car as she heard the quick intake of breath. _

_"Bella Bella Bella? What's going on!" she shouted as she shook me. I turned to her with wide sad eyes. " Alice." I said in a small voice. "Why was Edward in my room?" my voice was now confused. "Why was I sleeping?" I was shouting not putting my hands on my head and shaking my head. " Alice What is going on?!" I yelled now. _

_She said nothing, I turned on my power invading her thoughts. _

_" Aww… She is remembering.." Alice's filled my mind. I instantly turned off the power. _

_"Alice what am remembering?" I Said in a low scared voice my confidence faded.. _

_Did he tie to The one other thing I remember? _

_I don't want you anymore Bella. _

Still in shock I looked up at Alice with fear filled eyes. She put her arm on my shoulder and smiled.

"Bella… we knew you when you were human.." she began.

"Wha..What?" Even with my perfect articulation. This made me stammer. If they knew me why was i alone for so long? Unless you call my Brief work with the Voultri family, I had none and felt that i never would.

"Bella she sighed.. I'm sorry.. I can see your memories coming back slowly. Time will tell you. I can not put it into words what happened.." she looked up at me again. "Don't tell Edward please.."

"Why?" i asked my voice skeptical. Why would i not tell him i remembered him holding me in his arms? What happened....

"He just cant take it..."

**Hey sorry it's sort. I will Update soon (:**


	6. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry.. I was blocked**

**I'm going to try and update more.. But to promises**

**I don't own Twilight (:**

BPOV:

Later that night i laid in my bed thinking of the last days happenings..

Alice had said a lot wile she was here.

As the memories filled my head it was as if i was dreaming..

_I walked into my house setting my bag down on the counter. I sighed and looked over at Alice as she ran her ringers along the banister_

_"You know.." she sighed "They have always said this house was haunted by the police chiefs daughter... She died at the age of eighteen, But they never found her body"_

_Her voice seemed pained. My eyes softened as I put my hand on her shoulder_

_"What happened to her?" i said after a few long moments, I kept my tone soft and sweet_

_She looked up at me, with a pained smile_

_"She Moved here to forks after her mother was remarried. To live with her Father Charlie" she sighed "She thought she was going to have to live through hell _

_wile she was here... But it ends up she fell in love" _

_A smile came to my face, I had always been fond of a good love story. Always wondering if i had been in love_

_"The boy she Fell in love with, He was beautiful. Everyone around knew that but no girl had held his interest, His family all had found the ones they loved. But him he _

_had stayed single... Always waiting for his girl. But one day a new girl came to school that caught his eye, To others she was Beautiful but also in a way _

_ordinary. But to him She was like no one he had ever seen. Amazing him with every step.."_

_Her face was sad to look at, It seemed that she was about to burst into tears if she could have.. I had to look away it made me sad to look at her, So i laid back on the_

_couch, Closing my eyes and letting the images of her story fill my mind_

_"He had a secret, But none of that mattered to her because they fell in love. The kind of love you read about in story books.. But the love ended in tragedy._

_He left her, leaving her heartbroken. Until something put her out of her misery she lived in pain. Then she died alone.." _

_Just as she finished her sentence her Phone rang, I watched as she flipped the phone open_

_"Carslisle?" she said in a light tone Then her face fell as she snapped her phone shut she jumped up,_

_"Well Bella it was great seeing you, But Carslisle needs me so I will see you tomorrow at school okay?'_

_"Alright Alice, Thanks for telling me that story.."_

_"Mhmm." she said as she ran out the door putting the phone to her ear again_

As i laid there i looked at the painting on my wall.. Where had i heard that story before?

Time flew by as i ran through my past one hundred years, Looking for some tie between the story and my life

My alarm buzzed beside me

Had hours really passed?

I jumped up And got ready for my day, Grabbing a Blue blouse, It was retro. I found it in the home it was from about 2006? I'm not sure but i liked it, So i grabbed a pair

of jeans to go along with it.

As i walked into the school i looked for my vampire friends... But no one was there, So I went through my day alone again.. I never knew how much i hated being

alone until now..

After school i drove to the Cullen home without thinking, I walked up to the door and could hear the yelling from within

"EDWARD STOP IT!" Alice cried out

"Alice! She is alive?SHE IS ALIVE AND YOU DON'T TELL ME!" A mans voice yelled

"Edward... Please don't be stupid... I swear i knew nothing... I'm sorry I know why your upset Maybe its better she doesn't remember you.." Alice's voice was sad again; making me

feel sad myself

There was now no voices, So i knocked on the door

i had heard someone storm out of the back but before i had time to check who it was the door opened, I saw Emmet's bright face take me into an embrace, I had a huge grin on my face

I liked him.. He reminded me of a little brother

"Hey Bella" he grinned once he sat me down,

after a few hours of pointless play i was sitting at the grand piano, With Esme a few feet away

"Do you play?" she said in a sweet hopeful tone

"Yeah, I learned a few decades ago, Would you like me to play you a song?" i looked through the few pieces that where laid on the top of the piano,

"Yes please" she smiled and went back to dusting

I chose one at random, Running through the piece in my head once before i began to play. The music was beautiful it sounded like a lullaby, Esme took in a gasp as she

looked at me with heart broken eyes

"I'm sorry.." i stopped playing abruptly

"Was that not a good song?" i questioned

She began but was stopped by Alice running down the stairs

"Hes coming" she said in a low tone

I was confused, i glanced up at the music, Then back at the door.

It swung open and The beautiful boy that i had seen in Alice's visions came through the door.

He did not bother to look at the piano just at Esme,

"Why would you play that song?" he said in a sad tone

"I'm sorry" i interrupted

"I just started playing.. It was a beautiful song did you compose it?" I asked with wide eyes

He turned to me, Looking at me with wide eyes

I realized i never introduced my Self

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella, Are you Alice's brother?"

He sank to his knees, putting his face in his hands mumbling something that sounded like "Bella?"

**Do you like this chapter? I think its one of the best ones yes,**

**Ready for a Bella and Edward Reunion?**

**Reviews make the next chapter come faster (:**


	7. Chapter 8

**Hello Faithful readers (:  
It's Ashtin here, Just to clarify come questions.**

**Bella has no memory of her human life**

**Maybe she will get it back. (Cough cough hint hint :P )**

**Kaylee is Edwards new lover, Whom he dosen't really love, She was the first person who reminded him of Bella. And he was done being an empty shell. So he is trying to be happy with her for his family.**

**And now I'm going to go write some more!**


	8. Chapter 9

**Daaa da da da dadaaaa dumm!**

**I'm excited for this chapter (:**

**I don't own twilight, And if I did I would be writing midnight sun right now (:**

**I want to take a moment to thank the 50+ reviewers **

**You are the reasons I write, Without you guys I would have never written another chapter.. (:**

**Review please (: I really want some feedback and your opinions on the story/Chapter (: **

EPOV:

I had went into the woods, Not to far from home thinking about Bella My Bella..

Oh how I missed her.. How I wish I could have held her hand through the pain...

Then a noise came from the house, I looked in the direction of my home, hearing the piano being played.. It was not the fact that someone was playing my piano that upset me.. The melody that was being played was _Her_ Lullaby. Why was someone putting me through more hell?

Without thinking I ran for the house, As I swung the door open I looked at Esme with sad eyes

"Why would you play that song?" I said in a sad tone

"I'm sorry" a beautiful voice interrupted

I turned my gaze to my piano, Looking at the girl who was playing _her_ song. It was Bella.. My Bella in front of me at last. I wanted to take her in my arms at once, To kiss her full lips.. To hold her slim body

"I just started playing.. It was a beautiful song did you compose it?" She asked with wide eyes

I was stunned, She really did not know who wrote that song? It was her song.

I turned to her, Looking at her with wide eyes

This was my Bella on the outside.. But who was she on the inside?

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella, Are you Alice's brother?"

I sank to his knees at once, putting my face in my hands mumbling her name... What was going on here?

Then reality sank in as there was a knock on the door. I knew who it was at once. Kaylee.. She was coming to meet my family I wanted to turn her away, To act as if I wasn't home.

But I would never do that twice... Never hurt another kind soul

I rose to my feet, Walking to the door putting on a smile,

Her ordinary scent filled the room as I opened the door, She reached to me for an embrace at once. As much as it hurt me I took her in my arms, Kissing her softly.

As I led her through the house, I did not dare gaze at Bella, How could I keep up my act, Of loving Kaylee more than I loved Bella with her starring at me? With blank eyes... Unaware scared eyes..

I sighed coming back to reality as I led Kaylee to the living room, My family had invited us in to watch a movie.

Bella was curled up next to the couch on the floor, To make room for Kaylee and I on the couch.

Kaylee was one for Public Affection. She would reach up to kiss me every few minutes. I felt like a monster, To let myself do the same thing twice. Killing two girl that I loved. Would Kaylee end up the same? Alone and scared for 100 years?

I glanced down at Bella, Her face looked pained?

Why was my love in pain?

_No Edward you love Kaylee.. _I scolded myself

How I wished I could see into Bella's mind..

As the movie ended, Bella jumped up.

"Well I'm going to head home. See you guys at school tomorrow" she said in a quiet tone as she ran out the door

"Who was that?" Kaylee Snorted,

She was obviously jealous..

"A friend of Alice's" I answered quickly

"She is new here" I said in a flat tone, As if I held no interest for Bella

"You should get going, We have a Biology test tomorrow" I said as I leaned down kissing her softly once more, I walked her to her car with a small smile.

"I love you Edward" she said quietly as she got in

"I love you B.. er Kaylee" I responded

After she left I ran to my room, Grabbing my ipod cranking up some of Emmet's Rap.

Trying to work out the sorrow I was feeling.. Sorrow for Bella.. For Kaylee

BPOV:

As I sat on the floor Odd things filled my mind.

Such as Edward kissing me in a meadow.

Edward's cold arms around me as I slept....

It was as if something clicked. As if the last piece of the puzzle fell into place.

I remembered.

Edward.. My love left me.. And now he was in love with another human..

Sick was the only word that came to my mind,

Why would he put another human through that?

I was debating on standing up and screaming at him, Or on pretending I still had no memory..

When I looked up at _them_ it made my mind up for me, He was kissing her.. The way he kissed me when he was still infatuated with me.. A silly clumsy human. But now I was not that, I was an elegant Vampire just as he was. And he still held no interest for me,

As soon as I could escape I did, I ran as fast as I could to my car. Speeding away Dry sobs shaking my entire body.

I had to let Edward be happy... With Kaylee....

I had to lie to everyone.. Act like I knew nothing

I had to suffer all alone.. Again

**Did you like it?**

**Surprising twist? **

**It will all work its way out.**

**(:**


	9. Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight :D**

**Well.. I have been busy and I just made this one really quick for you guys, I hope you like it I will be updating more and more As I Get more reviews, Because thats what really inspires me to write new chapters. I love You Guys, Thanks a million for reading my story 3**

As I pushed my door open I fell to the floor..

Not even Caring enough to close it behind me. Why would it matter? Nothing could Kill me, No intruder to scary.. to strong. I was cursed to live in my own personal Hell rather than dieing like I should have. I should have died that day.... Why did this happen to me? All the time I spent wishing for this life, But What is life without him? How did i Go for 100 years without him? I always knew that I was missing something, But not being able to put my finger on what. The Quote 'I would Miss you even If I never met you' Came to mind.

As I lie on this floor.. As I lay In my own Hell all that came to my mind was why? Why was I not good enough for him? I was stupid to think I was ever good enough for him.... Even now, Now that I was beautiful and perfect in every physical way I was still nothing to him. The way his Eyes were locked on that 'Kaylee' girl.. The way he kissed her It was like I never mattered to him at all.

A sudden rush of anger rushed over me... Followed by continued sadness.

After I let my thoughts drift.. Drift to all the happy times I had with him, It was as if.. Even being blessed with the memory's was more than I deserved.

I glanced up at the clock, How was It already seven thirty?

As I stood, I looked down at myself.

Seeing that I was Beautiful. And if Edward Couldn't see it now.. Well then I was going to show him.

I quickly shut the door after it had still been open all night. I rushed up the stairs. Looking through My closet.. Damn... Were was my fashion sense? Oh wait.. Alice was right down the road only a few blocks... No Stop it Bella.. Shes not Your best friend anymore. I had to settle with a pair of dark skinny jeans, with a Nice form fitting Dark blue Blouse. I knew it was Edward's favorite color on me.. Hmm.. This could work. I thought to myself as a small smile came to my lips, I put on come Eyeliner and Mascara as I picked up a pair or black pumps to pull it all together. This look may be out of the ordinary for me but.. desperate times call for desperate measures. Even if he didn't want me, I think that I should still get to show him what hes missing right? If I'm going to suffer I might as well put on a happy face and get it over with. Eternity wasn't that long right?

I glanced at myself in the mirror of my car as I sat in the parking lot of Forks High school Practicing my very best fake smile.

* * *

As I took a step into the Lunch room I saw the mouths of my male classmates Drop, I Grinned feeling a slight ego boost until I looked at their, He wasn't even dazed by me? He was still looking at her... Not me.. I sighed as I walked to the table taking a seat next to Alice still shocked that He really still held no interest in me.. I noticed Jasper looking at me and suddenly i realized that I had no reason to be sad. I was Bella The memoryless Vampire. So I changed my entire expression.

"Oh My Bella You look Lovely" Alice said she took a good glance at my outfit, Having almost a Proud look?

I put my hand on her arm with a sweet smile "Thanks Alice, I just felt like getting a little dressed up today." I lied perfectly, And Edward told me I was a bad actress.. Pfft.

I stayed out of the conversation for today, Not wanting to be rude, Or say anything that might clue them in on my memory's.

"Well I think That I'm going to Head home early today you guys" I said as I rose from my seat "I think I Might take a Shopping trip alone tonight." I said, Another smooth lie. Maybe this would be easier than I thought.

Before they could respond I was walking out the door, until Someone caught my elbow by there hand. A warm touch.. A human? I looked up and took in a sharp breath. "Uhm... Hello There Nick" I said as I looked into the eyes of the human standing before me, Touching my cold elbow. I pulled it away afraid of him noticing but by the looks of it he was completely unaware of the unnaturally cool skin he had just been holding.

"Isabella?" He said In a Shaky voice, He was nervous? Why?  
"Yes?" I said in a sweet tone, Just trying to make him.. less nervous?

"Well.. Uh.. I was wondering.. If you wanted to... Uh Maybe see a Movie tonight?" He said still looking at his shoes.

Just as I was about to turn him down I realized that... Maybe It could work.. I could make Him Jealous?

So I lifted his chin gently, Smiling warmly "Please Call Me Bella.. And I would love to, Pick me up at eight?" I said as I leaned in giving his cheek a light peck. He was stunned, The blush on his cheeks could have melted ice.

As I walked out the door I glanced at the table seeing all five of their faces In shock, I smirked and walked.. Well ran to my car.

And when I got into the safety of my own car... I let the sobs rip from my chest again... I Couldn't do this... I was His... but he was hers.. Maybe I was meant to live Alone?

As I was about to pull away I heard a Knock on the glass of my passenger door "Bella?" A smooth voice said.

Jasper..... I knew he would know something was up.. Maybe I could trick him.....

**Ok.. Well I don't really know how much i like this chapter.. But I think It will make for a better story to throw this in.**

**Don't Freak.. Edward and Bella will work things out eventuality, It will just take time (:**

**Review Please :D**


	10. Chapter 11

**A little bit of language, Nothing to harsh**

.

My Eyes were locked on Jaspers, He knew something and I knew it.

As I rolled down the window I put on my best fake smile and waved

"Hey Jasper Whats up?" I said in a cool sweet tone, Trying my best to keep this lie going

"Bella? Are you Ok?" I froze

"Uhm. Ye..Yeah Why?" I stumbled on my words.. My lie was in raveling

"Because.. Back at the table.. I felt an emotion.. That Well.. I've never even felt before Bella.. It was like You were being ripped apart on the inside.." Shit Shit Shit Shit.. He knew. No I could fool him.. I know it.

"What? I Have no Idea what your talking about Jasper" I mumbled as he opened the passenger door and got in.

"Lets go for a drive" He said with his tone so sweet and comforting, That I just nodded and pulled out of the school parking lot.

When He said a drive I didn't really know how long of a drive he wanted to take... But I was planning to go until my gas tank ran out.

The entire ride.. No one spoke.. We just sat there, And well... When my Empty light came on I Just pulled over. It was dark by then Hours of Driving.. Hours of thinking. Thinking of how Edward had moved on and how I should do the same.. How I should Keep my secret and Keep things the way they are. But also thinking of making my way to the volturi, Telling them that I wanted to be killed.. I had worked with them before.. They owed me enough to kill me right? Or i could just.. Provoke them.. then I would no longer be cursed to sit and watch as some silly 17 year old girl got to be with the love of my existence.

"Bella" Jasper's voice broke my day dream of how I would ask them.

"Jasper.." I answered. Feeling his palm gently touch my shoulder. It was then that... My emotions became to much to bottle up so I let it all out.

"I missed Him.. Every day I missed him Jasper" I whispered still looking straight ahead into the darkness of the night before me.

"I know Bella.. He M.." I cut him off, Snapping my head to look at him "Hush" spat "I don't want to hear a damn thing about what he felt, He left me He broke me And now look at him" I felt a sob rip from my chest.

I held myself together for a moment to let my last little bit out. "He Killed Me Jasper! He Killed who I was!" I shouted

And then... My vision went black

Vampires cant faint?

**I KNOW! It's a short chapter!  
But I really want some input on what you guys want to see in the next chapter, I have an idea on how i want it to go.. But I also want your help, So new chapter maybe tonight? Maybe tomorrow? Defiantly soon (:**

Thanks 3


	11. Chapter 12

**Sorry this took so long! Thanks to my 111+ reviewers (:**

BPOV:

Visions of the meadow filled my mind.. Visions of _our _meadow.

"_i love you" His sweet velvet voice said the words better than anyone ever could, No other voice could ever say the words the way he did...."I love you too" I said pressing my lips to his perfect cool lips, I was in his arms in the next second. I was safe, In his arms..... He kept me safe _

_For the first time in 100 years... I felt safe and Happy_

I snapped back to reality in exactly three seconds... Three seconds? I've waited 100 years for three seconds...

I sighed and closed my eyes again _Three seconds was enough_

I realized that jaspers hands were shaking me "BELLA!" he yelled

"Jasper! Sorry... I uh.... Blacked out?" the words came out as if i was asking myself.. What did happen..

"Bella I'm taking you to see my dad.. You need to be checked out.. Are you okay?" I immediately shook my head. " Jasper seriously am fine, I just blacked out.. It happens sometimes" I lied smoothly jumping out of my car with a fake smile. "Well I just think that we should run back I need to get home I have a date ya know?" And before he could respond i was gone, But it felt more like i was running from something.. Rather than to something

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I put the finishing touches to my make up and stood, Looking at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a dark blue dress, Cut off about three inches from my knees. It felt to short.. But.. I wanted to Impress him?

_I need to move on.. _

I told myself over and over again.

I slipped on a pair of black pumps and walked to the door as it rang, I opened the door slowly taking a deep breath.

"Hello Nick" I said with a sweet tone, He looked nervous.. But nice. He was starring at the ground and i laughed lightly. "you look nice" He chuckled under his breath and looked up at me slowly, His jaw dropping as he did so. I laughed again as he sat silent for a moment "Uh..uh..uh.. You look beautiful.." he said with a slight stutter.

"Thank you" i said keeping the smile on my face, He was sweet.. and.... Well.. What am I kidding... Hes no Edward.. I sighed and walked out of the doorway, Closing the door behind me, Slamming it a bit to hard.

"Sorry.." i mumbled.

"Lets get going" he said taking a deep breath, I nodded and headed for his car.

The ride was.. Well awkward. Silence was what filled the entire ride He was to nervous.. and I wasn't interested. As we arrived to the movies he opened my door for me like a gentlemen.. Like _Edward.._

The entire movie I just starred at the screen, It was a remake of Rome and Juliet.

I felt like i was about to rip into two the entire movie, I could only hear the velvet voice that once whispered the exact lines into my ear on my birthday so many years ago.... I felt numb, Nothingness was the only thing that was filling my mind, As the movie ended I stood, closing my eyes. Tears that could never fall again wanted to so bad right now.. But I am cursed.. Cursed to never cry.. to never love...and to never fell happy again..

"Are you alright?" Nick asked in a concerned tone, His voice broke my depressing thoughts, I had been a very bad date.. I turned to him and sighed "I'm not feeling well.. I think i just need to get home Sorry" I shook my head and turned to the door, I would walk home I needed to walk.. I needed to walk far away.. But then.

I didn't have to look to know who it was; this was a voice I would know anywhere—know, and respond to, whether I was awake or asleep… or even dead, I'd bet. The voice I'd walk through fire for—or, less dramatically, slosh every day through the cold and endless rain for. It was Edward. (**New moon chapter 1 page 4) **

He held The small warm hand that was Kaylee's She had gloves on, so she couldn't notice his cool hands. He had his lips pressed to her ear, telling her that she looked wonderful.

My numbness turned to pain, It hit me worse tonight, Romeo and Juliet brought back memories.. And now his words in the ear of a beautiful humans ear brought me pain.

I froze, Nothing else in the world mattered anymore.. I was alone.. And.. I wanted to die, Edward looked up from her looking around, Were people starring at me? And thinking about how much of an idiot i looked like right now... But I couldn't move... His scent filled my head and I was fighting back a sob from ripping from my chest..

His eyes met mine and it was as if time itself stopped, I closed my eyes and shook my head turning fror the door, I knew he wouldn't come after me.. Why would he? Hes moved on and... well... he still thinks I have no idea about our past... Sobs were ripping from my chest as I bursted through the doors, Stumbling to a bench I sat, and buried my face in my hands dry sobs ripping from my chest.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, a hand the same temperature as mine, I felt jasper's hand

"Bella.." He whispered

I buried my face into his chest "I cant do this" I almost screamed, He scooped me up into his arms, picking me up to take me to the car, But before we made it into the car..

"Bella!" Edward's velvet voice yelled from the door

Jasper ignored his brother's yell placing me in the backseat of his car, Running beyond human speed to the driver's seat, Pulling out of the parking lot as fast as he could.

I laid in the backseat as he drove sobs ripping from my chest it was as if i could feel my entire chest ripping in two.

Jasper pulled into the Cullen's drive way and he quickly parked, Pulling me back into his arms carrying me through the darkness to the door, five vampires stood in the living room but he kept walking, ten questioning eyes locked on us both.

He took me into the guest room laying me on the bed and simply walking out, He was giving me.. space...

I laid in the darkness of the guest room, painful sobs ripping from my chest, I wanted nothing more than to sleep right now To let this feeling fade, Even into a nightmare. Any thing was better than what I was feeling right now.

After a few hours of the painful dry sobs, I stopped. Now just laying there.

I was alone.. Forever...

But at least they knew now.. Or they must know.. Why else would I act like this....

I stood, Making my way to the door keeping the same numb expression on my face.

I walked down the stairs to face the Cullens... to face my old family

at the end of the stairs jasper stood waiting for me. I made the mistake of glancing at _His _piano. And Immediately a broke down again, The arms of my Brother were around me once again, Holding me up whispering in my ear "Bella... We... we want to talk to you" I was still frozen not moving, he picked my up taking me down to the couch were he sat me, Esme sat on my right Jasper on my left and I starred straight ahead, "Bella.." Esme's kind mothering voice said, I simply stood and shook my head. "No" I said as I ran out the front doors, Running to the only place where peace lived.. I ran to _our _meadow.


	12. Chapter 13

**To clear up some questions, Bella could read Edwards mind, But using her power makes her weak, And she prefers to stay out of peoples heads.**

**This chapter isn't one of my best... But you guys wanted more and here you go **

**I wont ever own twilight, Thank you for all of your reviews (:**

BPOV:

I couldn't think.. all i could do was run...

I was running from my pain, I was running from this feeling i constantly had.

I was running from being alone.... I was running to my love.

Edward.... It had been so long... And.... He had fallen in love, With a beautiful girl. She was much more beautiful than I have ever been. He was a greek god.. And I am a stupid clumsy girl, He deserved her. He deserved much more than I could ever give him. I was never good enough for him.. And no matter how hard I try.. _I never will be_

I sank to my knees the second i caught view of the meadow, The memories filled my mind as I let sobs rip from my aching chest.

Oh how the memories hurt...

Our First kiss....

The first time we said we loved each other.

Every moment I had ever shared with him here was now being rubbed in my face.

Then I remembered how nice it was to not remember...

After he left.. I wasn't myself, I haden't spoke in weeks. To anyone

Charlie was thinking about putting me in an institution, Renee had came to take me to Florida but I wouldn't move. And... Then I ran out the doors into the woods. Running from the truth that I was alone, I was broken and now my parents thought I was crazy.

And.. I ran to far.

Flowing red hair stood in front of me waiting to pounce, Ready to kill me.

And I was so hurt.. So broken that I embraced it. I felt a smile come to my lips for the first time in weeks. I wanted to die.

I was excited to be put out of my misery. I felt like a dog with a broken leg and Victora was doing me a favor by Killing me.

But she knew it, she knew it was what I wanted.

So she did the exact opposite of what I wanted, I wanted to die and never feel this pain again. But instead of giving me what I wanted she cursed me to live with this pain forever, Never having the feeling that the light at the end of my dark tunnel was death. She cursed me to be stuck in the dark tunnel forever.

I was in so much pain, Not only the physical pain. But the feeling that I had to do it alone.. I wanted this.. I wanted to be turned.

But I had the thought that Edward would be here holding my hand the whole time, Humming my lullaby in my ear, Kissing my burning skin.

But I was alone, on that Damn forest floor burning alone.

My mind did me a favor, I was in so much pain that I blocked it all off, I made myself not remember.

But seeing them together.. I couldn't even mask that pain, Watching Edward kiss another girl was to much for the barricade I had put between the real world and myself. It broke the silence.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone walking into the meadow..

Who else knew about this meadow?

I picked up my head, I hadn't even noticed that I had sank all the way on the ground that i was laying down sobbing.

When I opened my eyes I looked into the one pair of eyes that I day dreamed of, The perfect cheek bones that filled my mind always. I took in the scent that I lived for.

_Edward._

A million options flew through my head,

Running, hideing and Playing dumb,

I went with playing dumb.

He didn't deserve to know that him leaving me and moving on was causing me this pain.

"Bella?" I heard his velvet voice call my name, No one could say my name like he could.

He made is sound so perfect and..... I cut my trance off by reality

"Oh Hey Edward, What are you doing here alone?" It came out a little bit ruder than I had planned, But he did deserve it. Why did he have to be around to torture me further.

"Bella are you alright?" His voice was.. Concerned?

"I'm Fine Edward. Don't you have a Date or something?" My tone was not nice now..

He was moving closer to me, He was on the forest floor next to me now,

"Edward what are you.." he cut me off by tracing his hand along my cheek, How I missed his touch, His hands were now warm to mine, I felt electricity run across my skin were his palm had touched it.

"Bella?" he breathed. I took in a deep breath swallowing what I wanted to tell him so bad,

"What Edward?" I spat.

"What Happened At the movies Bella?" his emotion was unreadable.

"What are you talking about Edward?" I was about to break

"Bella Why did My Brother have to carry you to his car and take you home? Why were you crying in front of everyone!" he yelled.

That did it, Edward Had never yelled at me.. Ever

I broke down, feeling another unwelcome sob come from my chest.

"How could you?" I whimpered

"What are you talking about Bella?" His voice sounded broken

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" I screamed, "ITS YOUR FAULT I'M STUCK IN THIS LIFE!" His face was so pained.. It almost hurt to finish, But I had to. "I cant even Die! I'm stuck Watching you fall in love with another girl! What are you going to do? When you get bored with her dump her and Leave her to die too?" I wasn't even close to being done. "Now i truly know.. that Every Kiss.. Every touch... Every time you told me you loved me.. Was a Lie! How could you do that to me? How could you leave me to burn alone Edward?" My voice cracked at the end, And now it was less of a yelling tone and now my voice was pleading and broken, "I wanted to die so bad... I wanted her to kill me But she wouldn't.. She made me like this... So i could suffer. I was all alone Edward you left me alone for 100 years... And now look at you... Your with a human.." I had to stop because the shaking from my sobs was now making my voice hard to make clear.

I looked up at him, His face was filled with... Deep pain and sorrow. "Bel.." he began

"No Edward.. You don't get to be sorry, I missed you Everyday. I cried myself to sleep every night after you left, And now I cant even act happy anymore... You broke me... And left me... Broken and alone, Be with your silly human, Be happy with someone who is obviously better than me" And at the end of that I stood. "I'm going to leave.. I'm going back to the volturi, Maybe they will have more work for me.. or maybe they respect me enough to put me out of my pain." And then I ran away.... Sobs coming like they had before... I was ready to leave and never come back... But when I reached my house.... Jasper and Alice were waiting....

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**It will work out.... And you'll get a new chapter sooner the more people review (:**

**Review Review review!  
**

**Thank you for reading (:(:**


	13. Chapter 14

**I don't own twilight (:**

**Bella's dress on Profile (:**

I pushed the door of my home open with unnecessary force, letting it slam against the wall. Alice stood in front of me, her arms out as if to embrace me? Alice was going to attempt to hug me? Not happening. Jasper stood next to his lips pressed into a hard line

"Look Alice I don't know what your planning on saying to me. But I wont listen, I will not sit here and watch him do this.. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. And I'm sorry for making you suffer from this too jasper." I closed my eyes, Taking in a deep breath. "Alice I'm Leaving, I'm going to die and..." the words came out more like mush now. " And if you truly love me as the sister you always said i was to you, Let me go. I can't do this anymore. I can't stand to be alone forever wile he is with that _girl_" my voice cracked at the last word..

Alice put her hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. "You listen to me Isabella Marie Swan, You are not alone I'm here and I always will be! I even stood next to you when I thought it meant nothing to you. I thought you didn't remember, But I still was trying to protect your feelings Bella" her voice was shaky now. I could hear the sobs that were coming

I shook my head and looked at her with pleading eyes "Alice please just let me go....... I just cant do it any more Alice.." the words came out as a soft pleading broken whisper.

I started to turn away to run but she stopped me, "Bella" she said in such a pained voice it hurt me to ignore her so I stopped to listen "B-b-b-bella.. Ple-pleas-please just go to prom. Have one more night even if you have no date, Jasper will dance with you, I'll dance with you.. J-Ju-Just please! Give me one last night with my sister..." I nodded and felt myself about to break into a sob. "I'll think about it.." she pulled me into a hug and walked out of the door, Jasper stayed behind for one last moment. "I love you little sister, Even if you will never actually be, You will always be my sister. For as long as i Exist he vowed then pulled me in a brief hug before following behind Alice out the door.

I took a deep breath and nodded as if i was telling myself my plans "Tonight my last night, Prom will be my last night of agony" i whispered before darting upstairs, Prom was tonight and... well.... I need to get dressed one last time...

_an hour later _

I had pulled together a nice outfit..

A elegant dark blue dress(pic in bio)and my makeup was sexy and a little dark, my hair was down and in big curls. I wore a silver necklace with a diamond incrested B.

I was ready... to.. say goodbye to all but one of the Cullen's.

**The prom should be up soooon (:**

**REVIEW!.... _please?_ **


	14. Chapter 15

**I don't own twilight.. :D**

**Nor do I own any of the music titles I used in this chapter,**

I walked into the ball room that was holding the prom very late, I had missed nearly thirty minutes of the dance, But as I made my way down the gigantic stairs to the dance floor, everyone turned to look at me. I sighed and started to turn around to leave.. I knew this was a bad idea..

Alice was at my side at once, Pulling me down the stairs the lead to the dance floor. I sighed and looked at her "I'm glad you came.." she whispered, I couldn't reply.. It hurt to much so I merely nodded.

I glanced around the dance floor, Rosalie was wearing a beautiful red dress, Alice a dark purple. Rosalie was dancing with Emmet, Alice had moved away from my side in just enough time to make it on the dance floor with Jasper for a slow song, I let my eyes wonder looking at my classmates holding the ones they loved The song _Open arms_ came on and couples came closer together, It was then I looked towards the middle of the dance floor, Seeing a couple dance in the most elegant way, But I could tell by the flawless movements whom was dancing.. It was Edward. But when I saw his face it was less than happy, You would think that dancing with his love would make him smile...

Suddenly Emmet appeared in front of me before I could finish my thought.

I couldn't help but smile, He pulled me to my feet and into a hug "Why aren't you dancing?" he said with a big grin

I still had a small smile spread across my lips, " No dance partner" I said simply, His whole family knew by now that I had my memory back...

"Well That just changed" he said pulling me onto the dance floor "B-But what about Rosalie? I bet she wants to dance" I protested "Nah, She wants you to have some fun" he said with the same huge grin. We moved almost to the center but i stopped him before we got to close to _them, _He pulled me closer, and we actually danced. Emmet had surprised me with his skill, He was a wonderful dancer not as good as Edward but still wonderfully... We flowed through the song beautifully A small smile remained on my lips the entire time, I even caught myself giggle slightly as He twirled me around.

As _Open arms_ ended It flowed into _The way you look tonight. _I smiled as we kept dancing.

We danced close to each other, But still far enough to see each others faces, He jokingly started singing the lyrics to low for human ears to hear. I giggled as we flowed around in a circle.

"You look beautiful Bella" He said with a sweet smile,

"Thank you Emmet" I said with a grin, "To bad I don't look like _that._" I said as I gestured towards Kaylee. He began laughing and shaking his head "Bella I'm glad you don't look like Kaylee, You look SO much better" I laughed and knew that if I was still human my cheeks would be bright red. I shook my head and smiled "Well I'm glad someone thinks so" He laughed and spun me around once more before the song changed to a classic.... _Clair De lune _ I sighed and looked down, Piano pieces always made me think of him.... I glanced back up at him and saw Kaylee make a face, And I heard her tell him something "Gosh Edward! Why do they have to play such lame music? You know how much I hate the piano, I'm just going to go get some punch or something" Then I watched her skip across the room to a group of her friends, And I also saw Edward put his face into his hands, Mumbling something along the lines of _"Oh Edward you know how i hate the piano," _in a mocking tone and then _"she is such a little brat..." _ and then his eyes met mine and I looked back at Emmet as fast a i could "Look.." I said my smile and good mood now gone and replaced with a hard line and depression. "I don't think I can do this... I just cant be this close to them.." He nodded and let go of my hands letting me go,

I pushed my way through the students but I could hear someone following behind me. Then I felt someone turning me around to face them,

I looked up into a golden pair of eyes, and then down at my feet, I didn't want to have to look at him... This was hard enough.

But he lifted my chin and forced me to look at him, "You look beautiful," his low velvety voice said in the most angelic and wonderful way possible.

I took a deep breath, "Thank you.." I said very formally. The song _Iris _now began to play. And the lyrics hurt... Because of how true they were in my life.

He looked deep into my eyes, pulling me a little closer to him "Please dance with me..." he said so low and broken that it was hard to listen to.

"Edward.. Go dance with Kaylee.. Don't do this just because Alice told you to.. It's really okay. I was just leaving anyway"

A frantic look came to his face as he kept a tighter grip on my arm "Bella no!" he shook his head his eyes looking as if they could cry. "Please No.." is voice faded off and I slipped out of his grip "I'm sorry Edward.. I have to" and then I turned around and ran at human pace outside.

There was a court yard outside, With a fountain surrounded by flowers in the middle, You could still hear the music playing outside.

A sob was now coming from my chest, and I put my hand over my mouth to muffle the sounds. I felt arms around me now. I knew who it was.... I would know him anywhere

"Edward please!" I yelled turning around to push him away, but he didn't budge instead he pressed his smooth lips to mine, And well... It was my last night anyway.. So what if this kiss was out of guilt and meant nothing to him.... Because It meant _Everything _to me. So I crushed myself to him, This kiss... It was like nothing I'd ever felt before... He didn't hold back... No limits.. no rules Just passion. I knotted my hands in his hair. As he moved his hands where he was now holding my weight.

In the brief seconds our lips were apart I whispered his name, And then crushed them back to his.

He picked me up, Without breaking the kiss. And moved us to a more hidden location. Right off the court yard was a room with an unlocked door, He slipped in the door quietly shutting it behind him. He pulled his lips from mine, Leaving me with the feeling of electricity flowing through my entire body, I couldn't think. Only looking into his eyes as he laid me down on a huge white bed in the middle of the room pushed against the wall.

I pulled him on the bed too, keeping my eyes locked on his, Saying nothing aloud. But saying so much without words.

He crushed his lips to mine, pressing our bodies together like two puzzle pieces being put together.

Words couldn't begin to describe how I felt in that moment.

Love, Sadness, Happiness, confusion the list went on and on.

Without thinking my hands made there way to his suit jacket. I quickly un-buttoned and pulled it off throwing it the the ground and doing the same with his shirt.

I just wanted to feel his skin on mine.... I didn't want to have sex, I just wanted the perfection of his chest, Feel the hardness of his muscles..

He pulled my dress off, pushing it to the floor beside his jacket and shirt.

He pressed our bodies together, every point if my body was touching his... and It felt as if an electrical current was flowing through my body.

It was then that I pulled away, And a un welcomed sob ripped from my chest, "Edward..." I sobbed

he moved his hands to the sides of my face, Locking his eyes on mine. "_I love you" _he breathed

"_No.."_ I cried.

**Hmm... Edward and Bella kissing at prom?**

**What about Kaylee?**

**What about the rest of the Cullen's?**

**Why is Bella still crying?**

**Will she take Edward back? Will he even try?**

**Will she still try and die?**

**All questions that can be answered if you keep reading & reviewing (:**

**I have a special number of reviews before i will update again.. Sorry but.. I just really want some reviews. (:**

**Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 16

**Sorry this update took so long D:**

**I reached my secret amount of reviews in the first day so.. Sorry I put this off..**

**But here is a little teaser for the next chapter (:**

I slid my way into the dress again, trying to make my way to the door as I slipped on my heels, Put a pair of strong arms stopped me pulling me so I was now forced to face him.

His Eyes.. Looked so pained, It hurt me knowing I was making him feel this.

"Bella" He said in a low broken voice "Why are you doing this?" his expression was pleading now.

"I love you, I can prove it Isabella Marie Swan!" He begged "Just please don't do this..."

That was it... I snapped again.

"NO!" I shouted, breaking my arms away from his hold "This is the what second time we have even had a real conversation?" I scoffed "Please Edward That's not love. Love would have been trying to make me remember when you first saw me. Love would have meant that you wouldn't have moved on so quickly.." My voice was becoming harsher now. The words coming out like shards of glass stabbing his heart. He did feel guilty. And I was making him feel worse. But I couldn't stop myself. In my eyes.. He deserved to be hurt.

"But please Edward Please to fill me in on what is really your type, I was under the impression that you liked some class, Someone who Like Piano and whom would be happy just being in Your arms. Not forcing on a kiss every five seconds. Not that it looked to me like you objected." I scoffed again "_Ewwie Edward I hate piano" _I mocked "Please.. Was I just an experiment? Just someone you could toy with until you got bored, then just leave me to die.. You knew she was looking for me but you left anyway."I shook my head the words now spilling out. "I begged her to Kill me. I pleaded and vowed that you would never go after her, Because you didn't care enough to."

His lips were now in a tight line, His teeth clenched together. His gaze never leaving mine.

"But even when I'm gone Edward, Don't toy with this girls emotions. Because I know what happens when good girls get played by vampires."

and with that I turned and ran.. As fast as I could back to my house to change out of this dress and into some sweats and a T-shirt so I could Catch My flight to Italy.

**SUPER SHORT!**

**LIKE SHOOOOOOORTT!**

**I know but this needed to happen so I could get the flight/Italy scene going**

**And it needed to be in separate chapters.**

**Work keeps me busy so I might not update with the next chapter for a few days or maybe even a week.**


	16. Chapter 17

**Well. I have the next three chapters waiting to go.. I'm just very tired and have no time to upload them tonight (: So tomorrow. Or the next day, There will be more.  
And i know this is short too, But I mean... It's a transition.. so... I'm sorry... (:**

Running to an airport in a dress was a little noticeable but i was in to much of a rush to go home and change. As i took the few steps that separated my from the plane that would take me to my death, I took in one long breath. I took in the feeling of pure bliss i was feeling. I took in that... I would no longer suffer this pain, I would never be forced to watch as the people i loved move on to some silly human girl... A girls who's eyes, Hair, Poise, and beauty exceed what i could ever achieve

But then the thought of never seeing _his _face again. Or Hearing _his_ beautiful velvet voice call my name again, The thought that i would never feel _his _touch on my hard cold skin ever again hurt..It felt as if another hole was being punched through me. And that my already shattered heart was being broken even further; Into another million pieces.

I got the window seat on the plane.. "_woopiee.." _i muttered. I gazed out the window and thought back to a time when my life was good and i had my prince.

Back to a time when the person that my entire being yearned for felt the same.

Back to when he loved me.

Back to _Edward _

_My dreams filled with vivid colors of red blood. And with the vampires that wanted to kill me, Their blood covered bodies and crimson eyes ready to end my life with the drop of a pen._

_ I woke up in a blur, tears filled my eyes one last scream left my lips before i recognized that the cold arms around me were not the arms of a killer. But the arms of my love, cool lips kissed away the tears that filled my eyes, His marble lips moved to my lips to quiet my sobs. His lips then moved to my ear._

_ His smooth velvet whispers soothed me._

_ "Don't worry my love.... I'm here.. please quiet your crys, stop your tears.. I'm here to protect you. Bella I'll always protect you. I love you. Shhh my love.. I love you"_

_I clung myself to him pressing our bodies together so tight, every inch of the front side of my body was touching his stone cold body._

_ "I love you.." I whimpered so quietly i knew only his ears could hear it_

"_Bella, the word love is a sorry excuse for how i feel for you. You are the reason for my being. The sound of your heart beat makes it feel as if my own could beat again. The sound of your voice is like a million symphonies playing for only me. Your kindness and selflessness makes all the others look as if they had no compassion at all. The way your heart flys when i speak makes my entire life.... or whatever this is worth living. There is no way to explain ow i feel for you there are no words and your human mind can not comprehend the feelings i have for you. Your like no on i have ever met in one hundred and six seven of life. I love you more than any human ever could."_

I was brought back to the present to the sound of tires hitting the landing strip.

I was here... Back to the place for a few years i called home.... Italy.

**REVIEWWW **


End file.
